


Старшая сестра

by fandom_FMA_2018, GrafEnone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Алекс Армстронг — один из самых искренних и честных людей — хранит в своей памяти один страшный секрет.





	Старшая сестра

Если говорить начистоту, то майор Армстронг был честным, искренним и даже сентиментальным человеком. Очень сентиментальным. Глядя на то, как близко он принимает к сердцу события объективной реальности, как трогают его людские трагедии, как он самоотверженно готов прийти на помощь товарищу, глядя на это всё, тяжело было представить, что он скрывает в глубине своего сердца страшную тайну. А ведь так и было. Честный Алекс Луис Армтронг прятал в глубине своей души порождение самого дьявола. Именно так: дурманящее, зовущее, но неумолимо тёмное и запретное желание, точнее, воспоминание о нём, которому не суждено исчезнуть из памяти. Очень давно Алекс поклялся себе, что это нечто в его душе, этот порок человеческого естества ни за что и никогда не выйдет за пределы его собственного сознания. Но, откровенно говоря, нечасто с ним случались долгие вечера, когда Алекс вдруг вспоминал тот ужасный миг, когда он понял, насколько нечисты его помыслы; вспоминал — и не испытывал стыда.

Тогда подходила к концу пятнадцатая весна в жизни Алекса, и она выдалась на удивление светлой; вся пронизанная нежными лучами солнца сквозь белые цветы. Старшая сестра Оливия вернулась в Централ по приглашению из главного штаба и задержалась ненадолго по просьбе отца. 

Рассвет едва трогал небосвод с востока, и птицы ещё молчали, только сумеречное предчувствие солнечного света разливалось по комнатам, и прохладный утренний ветер колебал занавески в длинных холлах поместья. Алексу не спалось.

Оливия не была замечательной сестрой, мало времени уделяла родителям, с младшими общалась и того меньше. С самого детства, как помнил Алекс, она стремилась к независимости — вроде и тянулась во взрослое общество, как умная не по годам девочка, но держалась в стороне. Принимала к сведению новые знания, но праздных знакомств не заводила. В ней горела мечта, и она, опьянённая этой мечтой, не видела ничего вокруг... Но даже несмотря на это, а может, благодаря этому, люди странным образом тянулись к ней. Образ холодной отчуждённости со страстным горением внутри был так притягателен. Оливия была с детства наделена тем опасным обаянием ядовитой змеи или дикого терновника.

Алексу нравилась сестра Оливия. Когда ей приходилось проводить время с ним или Кэтрин, Оливия всегда позволяла младшим научиться чему-то новому. Проведённое время с ней было не просто игрой, а шагом на пути к осознанности. Будучи ребёнком, Алекс никогда не называл Оливию сестрой. Она и не была ему сестрой в полной мере — наставником, учителем, изредка товарищем, в чьих жилах текла та же самая кровь Армстронгов.

Распылённый свет раскрашивал стены в чудные райские цвета, Алекс медленно шёл по коридору, пальцами касаясь узорного барельефа в четырёх футах от пола, и с каждым шагом кругом делалось все светлее. В сонном одиночестве поместья Алекс чувствовал себя вором, но в нём солнечным светом клубилась искристая радость, он едва сдерживал радостный смех от нежданного воодушевления.

В задумчивости он не заметил, как его рука соскользнула на искусно сделанную дверную ручку с тонкой гравировкой мифического животного. Это была комната Оливии, и она, конечно же, ещё спала в такой ранний час. 

Алекс мягко надавил на ручку и открыл дверь.

Комната была большой и просторной. Эта комната принадлежала старшей сестре, сколько Алекс себя помнил, но выглядела гостевой. Никаких личных безделушек, мелочей, свидетельствующих о личности хозяйки... Раньше здесь были вещи Оливии, её записи, одежда. То немногое, что позволило бы сказать, что гость задержится надолго, но после того, как сестра уехала в военную академию, всё пропало. Комната опустела. Чудная лепнина на потолке сдерживала в себе, как в раме, пастельных оттенков роспись; обитые зелёным сукном с серым шитьём стены; напольный ковёр, дорогая мебель и цветочки на арабесках в углах.

Всякий раз, когда Оливия задерживалась в этой комнате, она открывала окна. Сейчас робкий ветер трепетал белый тюль, скованный по бокам тяжёлыми портьерами. Утренний холодок проказливо стелился по полу; угадав щель, он тут же бросился за дверь гулять по коридору.

Оливия заснула за работой, подушку она заранее переложила в изножье, приготовившись к просмотру отцовских документов, на узкой прикроватной тумбе стояли лампа, чернильница и стопка чистых листов. Оливия спала, утопая в мягких одеялах. И её лицо оказалось к Алексу ближе, чем он думал. Она повернула голову к двери, ткнувшись носом в шёлковую ткань, и у Алекса спёрло дыхание от этой умиротворённости. Вот и неприступная сестра Оливия, как оказалось, может быть такой спокойной и расслабленной, такой нежной. Алекс улыбнулся, опершись о дверь. Шарнир испуганно скрипнул, и Оливия открыла глаза. 

Сонным небесным взглядом она обвела комнату и, наткнувшись на Алекса, приподнялась на локтях. Одеяло съехало, оголяя её плечи, прикрытые лишь узкими лямками ночной сорочки.

— Алекс, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она сиплым со сна голосом. Запустила тонкую руку в рассыпавшиеся волосы. 

Алекс хотел сказать, что просто проснулся раньше времени и решил пройтись по поместью, что вдруг забрёл в это крыло, что не хотел тревожить её чуткий сон, но не смог выдавить и слова. Он смотрел на Оливию, на её шею, плечи, грудь, и не мог отвести взгляд. Её спутанные волосы, полные губы, трепещущие ресницы, — всё это не давало Алексу покоя, вмиг заволокло все мысли, так, что он не мог, не имел возможности освободиться от страшного плена. 

Он внезапно осознал, насколько эта девушка в постели красива. Точно ангел, небесно красива. С этими округлыми плечами, с этими впадинками ключиц...

— Алекс? — Оливия села на кровати, сосредотачиваясь и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Её ночная сорочка плавно описывала все изгибы её тела. Подол смялся, трогательно обнажая колени. 

Сейчас, разбуженная раньше времени, на постели, она была невероятно терпеливой, и всё ещё ждала ответа. А ещё очень тёплой.

Алекс с ужасом осознал, что совсем не хочет, чтобы Оливия уезжала, хочет, чтобы она, именно такая, была рядом, и он решительно против, чтобы её, такую, видел кто-то ещё. Потому что эта сонная, ласковая Оливия, которая с насмешкой и беспокойством спрашивала «Что случилось?» могла принадлежать только ему.

— Оливия, — Алекс открыл было рот, чтобы произнести всё это вслух, но замер, поражённый осознанием своих мыслей. Он не хотел делить её ни с кем, Оливию, эту девушку. Он жаждал называть её по имени и держать за тёплые руки.

— Оливия...

Он жаждал безраздельно владеть ею. Позорный страх от собственных побуждений парализовал его. Алекс быстро выпалил «Ничего, прости, что разбудил» и бросился прочь. Он надеялся, что Оливия не поняла, не разгадала его стыдных помыслов. 

Бесспорно, он хотел её так, как хотят женщину. 

Эта картина — её сонной, в неглиже, — чётко отпечаталась в его памяти, и её было невозможно стереть и попросту позабыть.

С тех пор он никогда не называл Оливию по имени.


End file.
